


The Outsiders Imagines

by abbibabby



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - Fandom, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Greasers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Mild Language, Oklahoma, Socs, Tulsa Oklahoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbibabby/pseuds/abbibabby
Summary: Hi! I wrote these a while ago and decided to transfer them over here. I do take requests, but I'm about to leave for college so please be patient :)
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Reader, Darrel Curtis/Reader, Johnny Cade/Reader, Ponyboy Curtis/Reader, Sodapop Curtis/Reader, Steve Randle/Reader, Two-Bit Mathews/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Two-Bit Mathews

I was sitting on the couch at the Curtis house with Two-Bit, my boyfriend of 6 six months and my best friend of 6 years. He was cracking jokes as usual as I sat staring straight ahead at the TV.

Of course, he wasn't really looking at me, but I still forced a smile on my face. It wasn't until I had forced a laugh that he looked over at me.

"Y/n?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's up?" He asked, moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothin'. I'm alright." I replied, smiling weakly.

"Aw, cut the crap, doll. You think I don't know when something's bugging you? I know you like the back of my hand. You can't hide shit from me." He said, cracking a grin.

Shrugging his arm off my shoulders, I stood and walked out the door, starting towards the lot, where the rest of the gang had gone to play football.

"Y/n!" He hollered, running after me.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I stopped. "What, Two?" I asked, not turning to face him. The wind was strong, whipping my hair around and causing my skirt to billow.

"Y/n." He said a little quieter, his arms wrapping firmly around my waist as he pulled me back against his chest. I closed my eyes, willing the tears to stop. He held me there for a few minutes, resting his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry, Keith." I said quietly. I felt him tense. Nobody ever called him that. I only called him that when I was mad at him. I played with his hands, as they were rested against my stomach. He intertwined our fingers and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"No, Keith." I laughed, smiling through my tears as I turned to look at him. He quickly examined my face, still frowning, and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to you? Were you jumped?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and held it against my cheek, shaking my head. "Then what is it?" He asked, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Keith Mathews." I said quietly. It was the first time I had said it and truly meant it. I always said it as a joke, or responded with 'Love ya' when he was leaving. He told me he loved me all the time. Showed me, too. But I always found it hard to believe him. But it had hit me suddenly like a ton of bricks. I was in love with Keith Mathews. And there was no stopping it.

His eyes lit up like the Fourth of July as he lifted me off my feet and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He kissed me passionately as he set me down.

"I love you, Y/n Y/l/n." He replied.


	2. Dallas Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SEXUAL ASSAULT/HARASSMENT

It was happening again. I was being jumped for the third time this week. I didn't know if I would survive this time, I had been beat up so bad. But they weren't looking to beat me up this time...

"Well, aren't you a pretty little broad?" The leader soc sneered. His friends snickered.

"I bet you spread you legs on a daily basis." One of the three laughed. The leader took a step towards me and grabbed my butt.

"Mind spreading them for me?" He smirked. Panicked, I looked around. Then I saw him. Dallas Winston. I didn't know him personally, but everyone knew who he was. There was no way you could miss that white blonde hair and those stone cold, icy blue eyes. If I made a break for it, I could get to him. It wasn't the best plan. He wasn't very friendly. But it was the only one I had.

I kneed the soc where it hurt and started running. I got to Dallas and wrapped my arms around him tight.

"What the hell?! What do you-"

"Help." I whispered, burying my head in his chest. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled out a switchblade. I heard the footsteps grow closer and let out a whimper.

"Look at me." He muttered in my ear. I lifted my head and looked up at him. His cold blue eyes had a hint of softness in them. "Don't panic. Just keep looking at me." He muttered, staring into my eyes. His hand crept under my shirt and I whimpered. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you." He muttered, then pressed his lips against mine. The footsteps stopped. But he didn't. I moved my lips slowly against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand pressed against my back and pulled me closer to his chest. After a minute, he stopped and looked around. "They're gone." He said, letting go of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, my face beet red. He grinned.

"Don't thank me yet, babe. Let me walk you home." He offered. I nodded. "What's your name, by the way?" He asked.

"Y/n." I replied.

"Well, Y/n, I'm Dallas. Dallas Winston." He introduced himself.


	3. Ponyboy Curtis

I was pacing the floor. It was almost two in the morning, and they still weren't back from the rumble. I ran my hands through my hair, practically in tears. I had told Pony not to go. He was just so stubborn. Suddenly, the door opened. I jumped and looked over. One by one they came in. Steve was limping. Soda had a black eye and a split lip. Two had a gash on his cheek and another on his hand. Darry was covered in cuts and bruises. Johnny was cradling his wrist. Dally had a split lip. Pony wasn't there.

"Where's Pony?" I asked, panicky. They looked around, bewildered and guilty.

"Shit." Darry muttered.

"Pony!" I yelled, making a break for the door. Dally grabbed me. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to find him!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing and crying.

"Cool it, Y/n. He'll turn up eventually." He huffed, wrapping his arms tight around me.

"I have to find him." I sobbed. Soda walked over and took my arm.

"Y/n..." He said quietly.

"I told him not to go. I knew he'd get hurt. I knew it. I have to find him." I broke down. Dally let go of me and I fell to the floor, a bawling mess. Soda scooped me up and curled up on the couch with me.

"Pony's fine, baby. He just got separated. He'll be okay." He soothed me, rubbing my back. I sobbed into his chest.

We laid there for what must have been hours. The gang was asleep. I was almost out when I heard the door open.

"Ponyboy!" I exclaimed, jumping up and stumbling across the floor. I jumped on him and started crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "I-I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" I asked. He just let out a shaky breath. "Pony?" I asked, sniffling and pulling back to look at him. I gasped. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely, he had a black eye, his face was covered in blood, and he was wheezing. I jumped off of him.

"Y/n...I'm okay. Don't worry." He whispered. I shook my head, crying.

"Darry!!! Darry!!! We gotta get Pony to the hospital!!!" I hollered. The gang woke up.

"Well shit, Pony, that's what you get for not listening to your girlfriend." Two said, grinning.

"Shut up." Pony muttered, causing Two to cackle.

"You alright Pone? Come on, let's get you to the truck." Soda said, setting his hand on Pony's shoulder. I stood there, crying. Pony pulled me into his chest.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll be alright." He whispered.

"I wanna go with you." I sniffled.

"Stay here and get some rest, Y/n. It's nearly 5 in the morning. Soda and I'll go with him and make sure he gets back safe and sound." Darry assured me.

"N-no! I wanna go with him!" I sobbed into Pony's chest.

"You need to get some sleep." Pony said.

"B-but I-"

"Y/n. You're staying." He said firmly. I stopped crying for a second. He never got bossy with me.

"Come on." Dally said quietly, pulling me away.

"NO!" I screamed and started crying again. Pony took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

"I love you." He said. Then they left. Dally laid back down and I stood there, crying.

"Come on, Y/n, you're gonna make yourself sick." Johnny said, standing up. I was frozen in place. He led me to the couch. "Lay down and get some rest, please. He'll be okay." He said softly, kissing my head. I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of voices.

"Don't wake her up." Dally said.

"But it's nearly 4!" Two whined.

"You wanna deal with Pony? Be my guest. But I'm telling you, if you wake her up, he'll beat the tar outta you. He's more concerned about her getting sleep than the fact that he has 3 broken ribs and a concussion. Dumb kid." Dally replied.

"Three broken ribs?" I asked, sitting up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Two hollered, running out of the room. Dally ran after him, threatening him. I stood up and walked into Pony and Soda's room, where Pony was laying in bed, reading.

"Ponyboy?" I mumbled. He looked up.

"Hey, baby girl. Sleep well?" He asked as I crawled in bed next to him. I shrugged and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Three broken ribs and a concussion?" I asked. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, then kissed my head.

"It ain't nearly as bad as it sounds, I promise." He reassured me.

"I love you Ponyboy Curtis, you know that? You scared me real bad last night." I told him.

"I know, princess. I'm sorry." He sighed. I pressed my lips softly against his. He pulled me close and moved his lips perfectly in sync with mine.


	4. Sodapop Curtis

"Hey, darlin! Came to see me?" Soda asked, grinning madly as I walked into the DX.

"I actually came to see Mr. Shirtless Wonder over there today." I chuckled, nodding over to the garage door, where Steve was working.

"Aw, come on. Do I at least get a kiss?" He asked, pouting. I laughed and leaned over the counter to peck his lips, then went into the garage.

"What's up, shirtless wonder?" I asked giggling. He came out from under the car.

"Hey, Y/n! Whatcha doing here?" He asked as he stood up and wiped the grease off his hands.

"Well, I was having a little car trouble and I was hoping you'd stop by my place after your shift to check it out." I giggled.

"Again? I told you that thing was a hunk of junk, Y/n." He scoffed.

"Come on, Steve. Pleaseeeeee." I pleaded, pouting.

"Yeah, alright. Just stop that pouty thing you got goin' on." He laughed. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks so much!" I said.

"Yeah yeah." He chuckled, patting my back. I kissed his cheek and went back into the main store.

"Mind if I stay back here with you, Sodapop?" I asked, hopping onto the counter.

"Sure, darlin'." He chuckled. I giggled and started up a random conversation with him.

"Do you think an animal's life flashes before its eyes, like they say a human's does?" I asked, swinging my legs. He thought for a minute.

"I don't know darlin'. Maybe. I think that would be kinda sad though, don't you?" He asked.

"I guess so. I wonder how a dog's life would look. What if it had multiple owners? Do you think it would be sad? What if its owner died? They say dogs are the most loyal and loving creatures on Earth." I rambled.

"I can think of more loyal and loving things." He smirked. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're a dream, Sodapop Curtis." I said, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Your dream." He laughed. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go clean out my car and my entire house." I giggled, hopping off the counter.

"Alright, darlin'. I'll see ya later." He said.

Not 10 minutes after I had finished all my cleaning did Steve show up at my front door.

"Hey, shirtless wonder! It's out back this time." I greeted him, letting him in.

"I got a shirt on." He protested, walking out back.

"Yes, but it's open and I have a very clear view of your so-called 'abs'." I laughed.

"So-called? They're hard as rock!" He exclaimed, dropping his toolbox next to my car.

"I highly doubt it.". I scoffed.

"Really? Come feel 'em then." He demanded, standing up straight.

"You can't be serious." I laughed.

"I'm dead serious." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. I rolled my eyes and pressed my hand against his abs.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Told ya so." He smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be fixing her car?" A voice asked. I spun around and locked eyes with a teary-eyed Sodapop.

"Soda, hey. It ain't what it looks like, honey." I said walking over slowly.

"What does it look like, Y/n? Do you know?" He asked, sniffling.

"Sodapop..." I said quietly.

He shook his head and ran off.

"Damnit, Steve, fix my fucking car." I groaned, then ran after him.

"Soda! Sodapop!" I yelled, gaining speed. I guess going running with Pony has its perks. The next thing I knew, I had him tackled down in the lot.

"Damn, Y/n." He groaned.

"I wasn't cheating on you. It was friendly banter. Like always. You know the only abs I wanna feel are yours." I explained hurriedly. He cracked a grin.

"I know." He said, sitting up. I stared at him. "I just wanted some alone time with my girl. Had to think up something quick." He chuckled. I smacked his arm.

"You scared me half to death, Sodapop!" I exclaimed. He laughed and tackled me in a big bear hug.

"I love you." He said, kissing my nose.

"I love you more." I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you most." He finished, kissing me passionately.


	5. Two-Bit Mathews

It was late at night and I knew it. I knew Dal was waiting for me back at the Curtis house. Hell knows I would never set foot in Buck Merrill's. Two-Bit and I had been out all night, first at the dingo, then the drive in, then just out and about. We were on the way home now. I had made Two promise to stay sober for tonight so he could drive me home with minimal chance of killing us.

Driving into that driveway was one of the scariest things I'd ever done. Sure, Dal was a troublemaker. Always had been. But when it came to his kid sister? He wouldn't have any of it. Especially since I started dating Two-Bit

"Would you just relax, babydoll? I got it. Don't you worry your pretty little greasy head about it none." Two chuckled, ruffling my hair, causing me to cringe away.

"Don't touch my hair." I said, blushing as he laughed. We got out of the car and walked into the house. I held my breath as I saw Dal snap his head towards us.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He asked, rage evident on his face. Hiding slightly behind Two-Bit, I let out a frightened squeak.

"Chill out, Dal. We just went out for a little stroll and lost track of time." Two-Bit said dismissively. Dally turned on him.

"It's nearly three in the fucking morning, Two-Bit, what the hell were you doing 'strolling'?! I trusted you with my sister, but if you go out doing stupid shit like this that could get her killed, I'm gonna change my mind!" He all but spat in Two's face. I felt the hot tears welling in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

Two pushed me back a little and Pony pulled me onto the couch next to him, wrapping his arms around me tight. Soda patted my knee in passing.

"You think I'd let something happen to her? Really Dal? What kind of person do you think I am?!" Two exclaimed. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You're a drunk, Two-Bit." Dally said, his eyes aflame.

"And yet I'm sober here tonight because she asked me to be. You know I'd go through hell and back to keep her out of harm's way!" Two yelled.

"AND WHAT IF YOU COULDNT KEEP HER SAFE TWO-BIT?! WHAT IF SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE INCAPABLE OF PROTECTING HER?!" Dally yelled, dangerously close to Two-Bit. Pony squeezed me tight and stroked my hair. It got dangerously quiet for a minute.

"Hell, Dallas. I dunno. I'd probably kill myself or something." Two said quietly. It was eerily quiet for the longest time. The only sound was my constant sniffles. And then Dally was gone. Walked out just like that.

"Come on, babydoll." Two said quietly, pulling me up and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried in to his chest, shaking violently. He pressed his lips to my head, then leaned to my ear.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He whispered, rubbing my back. I clutched his leather jacket, holding on for dear life. "Come on, baby doll. Minnie Mouse don't cry." He chuckled.


	6. Sodapop Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: R*PE MENTION, ABUSE MENTION

I was laying on the couch at the Curtis house again, for what seemed like the bazillionth time this month. It was due to my best friend, Sodapop. He had made me, since my parents had disappeared last month and my uncle was...well...not a man of high moral standing. He beat me and cursed at me and...and raped me...Soon as Soda caught word of that he didn't leave my side. Not even for a moment.

I tossed and turned on the couch, in a restless sleep. My dreams were vivid. My parents leaving. My uncle taking me in. And suddenly, it went dark. I was chained up. I couldn't see, but I could tell I was in my uncle's basement. There were footsteps. Loud and heavy. I started crying. They grew closer. I was shaking. The door opened. I was screaming. He was here. And I wasn't.

"Y/n!!! Y/N!!!" Sodapop hollered, shaking me. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too afraid.

"S-Soda." I sniffled. He pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, darlin'. I'm right here. I gotcha." He soothed me, cradling me to his chest. I clung to him like a baby koala. "Look at me." He said quietly. I looked up. "Right at me, darlin'." He whispered. I looked up into his soft brown eyes.

"I'm lookin'." I sniffled. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against mine. I stopped crying and melted into his arms, slowly moving my lips in sync with his.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about no more darlin'. You're safe here with me. As long as I got ya, nothing can hurt you. I ain't gon' let no more harm come to ya." He whispered soothingly, rubbing my back as he pulled away.

"Soda?" I mumbled.

"Yeah darlin'?" He asked.

"Can you lay down with me? P-please?" I sniffles as I looked up into his eyes.

"Of course." He replied, laying down on the couch, pulling me on top of him.

"Thanks." I mumbled, burying my head in his chest.

"You got it, darlin'." He chuckled, kissing my head. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back until I fell into a peaceful sleep. The first one I'd had in months.


	7. PREFERENCE: When you get cold

Darry: Whenever you got cold, you would always hug him. He practically had an internal heater. He would always chuckle at you and rub your back softly.

Sodapop: You would purposely shiver in front of him and rub your arms. When he didn't notice or ignored it, you would whine and tug at his shirt, pouting, your teeth chattering.   
"Aw, darlin," he'd chuckle, pulling you onto the couch with him, "ya coulda told me you were cold."

Steve: "Stevie." you'd say.  
"Yeah doll?" He'd reply.  
"Stevie." You'd say again.  
"Yes?" He'd reply again.  
"Steve." You'd all but whine.  
"Whaddya want, y/n?" He'd groan. You would pout at him and crawl into his lap, curling up and snuggling into him.

Dally: You'd never let him know you were cold until it was painfully obvious.  
"Jesus, Y/n, you're shaking in your boots. You cold or something?"  
"N-no." You'd lie through chattering teeth. He'd smile a little and toss you his leather jacket, which you'd quickly pull on.  
"You're a damn liar, Y/n." He'd say, shaking his head.

Two-Bit: You'd slowly inch your way closer to him so he wouldn't notice. Then when you got close enough, you'd slip your arms under his tank top, placing your freezing cold hands against his abs.   
"Jesus Christ!" He'd exclaim, jumping and letting out a string of curse words. You'd giggle at this and he'd send you a playful glare.  
"What? I'm cold!" You'd laugh.  
"You're a pain in the ass, that's what you are." He'd say, rolling his eyes as he kissed your nose.

Ponyboy: "Ponyboy?" You'd say quietly. He'd turn to you.  
"Yeah, baby?" He'd ask.  
"It's freezing." You'd complain. He'd either hand you his jacket or pull you into his arms, depending on the situation.

Johnny: You'd always just go over and cuddle right up to him. He'd instantaneously wrap his arms around you and kiss your head, rubbing your back softly.  
"You okay, princess?" He'd whisper to you.  
"Just cold." You'd mumble.


	8. Ponyboy Curtis

"Dammit to hell!" You exclaimed, throwing your book across the room. Ponyboy, who was sitting behind you, jumped.

"What the hell?" He asked, laughing. You started ranting about how your favorite character had just been found out to be a murderer and how utterly stupid the whole thing was. "Things happen, baby girl. Just finish the book and see what happens." He chuckled.

Huffing, you got up and retrieved your book from across the room. He watched you with a soft smile etched across his face as you sat back down between his legs and settled back against his chest. Reading with you was one of his absolute favorite things in the world. It was a time, he felt, when the two of you were most at peace. He absolutely adored you, and you knew it too.

After a few minutes, he set his book down and started playing with your hair. You smiled and turned the page of your book.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He asked, kissing your cheek. You giggled a little as he softly started kissing your neck.

"So I've been told." You replied, reaching back to run your fingers through his mop of hair.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispered, kissing your cheek.

"I love you too, Pony." You replied quietly. He picked his book back up and started reading again. Eventually, you set your book down and turned on your side, curling up and resting your head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around you and gently rubbed your shoulder with his thumb as he started reading to you quietly. The soft sound of his voice and the steady beat of his heart eventually lulled you to sleep.


	9. Dallas Winston

"What the hell'd I tell ya, Y/n?! Don't fucking nag me, dammit!" Dally yelled, slamming the door in your face. You stood there, shell-shocked. Dally had been ignoring you for a week now. You were on the verge of a meltdown. You loved him with all your heart, but you were starting to feel that he didn't give you the attention you deserved.

You had already made your way halfway to your house when you saw a soc. You didn't know what came over you, but you lunged. Before you knew it you were both bloodied and bruised. The girl got away, and you stood there in a daze. Your face was cut up from the ring on her finger, your head was bleeding from where it got smashed into the concrete, and your ribs and head were aching something fierce.

You didn't know where you were going when you started walking. But soon enough, you were standing outside of Buck's. You ran inside and up to Dally's room. He opened the door before you could knock.

"Glory hallelujah! What the hell happened to you, babe?!" He exclaimed, pulling you inside. You burst into tears as he led you into the bathroom. He cleaned up your wounds as you told him what happened.

"I don't really know what happened, Dal. I just got mad." You finished.

"Mad at her or mad at me?" He asked as he put the last bandage on your cheek. You sat there, struck dumb. "Look, babe, I'm really sorry I've been such a bastard this past week. Something happened and I was trying to keep from getting put in the cooler again so I could be here with you. I know, it didn't give me the right to act the way I did earlier, but I didn't know what else to do. You don't gotta get hurt to get attention from me. I love you, you know that." He said, then kissed you softly.

Sniffling, you nodded slightly. "I love you too, Dal," you replied.

"Shit, Y/n, don't cry." He sighed, wiping your tears away. You laughed a little and smiled, kissing him.


	10. Ponyboy Curtis

Your parents were fighting. Again. This had been going on for months as they went through their divorce. And everything seemed to come back to you. Who was going to get custody, visitation days, holidays, you name it. Through all the chaos in your life, you knew your boyfriend, Ponyboy, was always there for you. It was the only thing you were sure of.

Tonight was one of the worst fights of all. You could hear your parents screaming clear across the house, even with your door shut tight and your pillow firm over your head. You tugged your shoes on and ran out of the house. Your dad, in an attempt to grab you, had left a bleeding scratch on your arm. You ran all the way to Ponyboy's house and knocked hard on the door. Normally you would run right in, but it was late.

Sodapop answered the door, his eyes half closed. They opened wide when he saw you, however. 

"Ponyboy!!!" He hollered, ushering you inside. You stood in the living room, a cold, windblown, bloody, tearstreaked mess.

"What is it?" Pony muttered, trudging into the living room. His eyes were closed and his hair was a mess, which could only mean that he had been sleeping. You reached out to him.

"Pony." You whimpered quietly. His eyes shot open and he rushed over.

"Y/n!" He exclaimed, pulling you into his arms. You sobbed into the soft cotton of his old T-shirt as he held you tight, rubbing your back. "What happened baby girl?" He asked.

"M-my folks are fighting again. I ran out. My dad tr-tried to grab me but-" you cut off, choking back another sob. He looked at your arm and led you into the bathroom, then gently cleaned the scratch.

"Shh, baby girl, you're alright." He whispered, kissing your head. Soda had fallen asleep on the couch, so he led you to his room and pulled you into bed with him.

You were shaking violently, so he pulled the covers over you and pulled you tight against his chest, stroking your hair. He kissed your head repeatedly and softly whispered sweet things into your ear. Finally, when he couldn't bear it any longer, he tilted your chin up and kissed you softly. 

"Hush now, princess. You don't have anything to worry about. As long as I've got you here in my arms, nothing bad can happen to you, alright? Just relax." He whispered soothingly. And you believed him. You relaxed in his arms as he gently rubbed your back.

"I love you, Ponyboy." You mumbled, your eyes half shut.

"I love you, Y/n." He replied just before you drifted off into the first peaceful sleep you'd had in months.


	11. Johnny Cade

You were trudging back home after a long day of school. Though you were a greaser, you were quite popular with everyone. For some reason everyone came to you with their problems, and you did your best to try and help them. But today was one of those days where you were just physically, mentally, and emotionally spent.

Stumbling in front of your house, you heard your ma yelling. You didn't know at who, or what, but you didn't want to find out, either. Your ma was an angry drunk. She didn't drink often, mind you, but when she did, someone always got hurt. You had learned by now to keep your distance.

Sighing, you pulled your old leather jacket tighter around you and turned around, heading towards the lot. With a pang in your heart, you remembered how you first discovered the lot.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cold November night, and your ma was piss-drunk again. It was right after you lost your dad in a horrible work accident, and your mom was drunk as often as she could be. She had just finished hollerin at you and beatin you and was passed out cold on the floor. You quickly ran out of your house, no shoes, no jacket, only in your tank top and shorts. The wind was whipping your hair around as you ran. Eventually, you collapsed in a field, your tears falling freely into the grass you were clutching at, as if it would support you. You were doubled over, gagging and hiccuping from all the tears, when you felt a gentle hand on your back. You nearly jumped outta your skin! You turned and saw a boy with dark skin and long, shaggy hair that fell into his coal black eyes looking at you with a great deal of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft and low. You sniffled and turned away, nodding.

"I'm okay." You whispered before another wave of tears overcame you.

"No, you're not. You must be freezing. Why are you out here at this time of night?" He asked, pulling you up. You were surprised at the gentleness of his demeanor. Though you knew he meant to sound scolding, he only sounded worried to you.

"I could ask you the same thing." You replied, hugging yourself and rubbing your arms to create warmth. He took off his jean jacket and draped it over your shoulders.

"My folks are fighting. They always are. I sleep out here a lot so I don't have to listen to it. Usually saves me a beating, too" He shrugged. You tugged his jacket tight around you.

"My ma...She's drunk. And since we just lost my dad a couple weeks ago... She started hollerin' at me and beatin' me, treating me as if it were my fault." You said quietly. He surprised you by pulling you into a tight hug.

"Don't you worry about that none. It ain't your fault. You wanna crash here with me tonight? We can go get some blankets from my friends down the street." He said. You nodded.

"What's your name?" You asked. He smiled softly.

"Johnny. Johnny Cade." He replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was over a year ago. Johnny had gone from your best friend, to boyfriend, and as of recently, your ex boyfriend. It killed you to think about it. The breakup had been messy, and left a gaping hole in your heart. It had been over a month and you still had trouble getting out of bed in the morning. None of it seemed worth it without Johnny.

You hadn't been to the lot since the break, terrified that Johnny would be there. Its not that you were scared to see him. You saw him every day at school. But you were afraid to lose your mind in front of him. That's what you usually did at the lot, anyway. You cried and cried, and cursed the wind. Taking a deep breath, you entered the lot.

And there he was.

Sitting on that old, busted up car seat and smoking a cigarette was none other than Johnny Cade.

"Johnny." You whispered. The name felt so strange as it passed your lips for the first time in weeks, yet it was comforting, too. It almost felt like coming home. His head snapped up.

"Y/n." He said, instinctively reaching out to you as his face filled with worry. You loved that about him. How he just knew when something was wrong. Though you supposed he ought to know. You were his everything for over a year. He knew you only came to the lot when something was wrong.

You walked over and sat down next to him. For the longest time, it was silent. Neither of you knew what to say. You hadn't spoken in weeks. You could barely look at him without bursting into tears. He was the first to speak.

"Are you alright?" He asked. You shook your head and he reached for your hand. It was instinct, you knew, but you couldn't help feel a load lift off your shoulders as he intertwined your fingers. "What happened?" He asked.

"The usual, I guess. I don't know. I heard her yellin' and I decided I'd better not go inside, so I came here." You sighed.

"Just like you used to." He said quietly, staring at you. He was staring at the bright purple bruise on your cheek, you knew it. You knew all the questions that must have been racing through his mind. How did it happen? Why did she stay? Why didn't she come sooner?

"Just like I used to." You whispered, staring down at your intertwined hands. You used to come down to the lot after a rough day looking for Johnny. He was there almost all of the time, anyway. He would always help you settle down and sort through your shit. It was the one thing you could depend on. A tear fell from your eye and landed on the back of Johnny's hand.

"Hey, Y/n, what's wrong, really?" he asked, leaning down to peer into your eyes. You met his gaze.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'm in love with you, Johnathan Cade. I always have been. These last few weeks have been like Hell for me without you. I can hardly find the strength to pull myself out of bed in the morning knowing that I won't be able to spend the day with you by my side. I have so many friends and people who love me but, hell, I feel like I don't have anyone. It's not worth it to go through so much shit every day if I ain't got no one to sort my thoughts out with. Nothing is worth it without you, Johnny. Nothing in this world is worth living for. I have this gaping hole in my heart and I can hardly stand to look at you in the hallways or in the lunchroom. Hell, even hanging out with ol' Two-bit hurts. And if I can't hang out with my best friend without hurting, then why should I even bother getting outta bed?" You ranted. He took your face gently in his hands and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen.

"You're an angel, Y/f/n Y/l/n. And I want you to be mine again. I love you so much it hurts. I thought I would die without you. I thought I would drown if I never got to hold you in my arms one last time, or that I would suffocate if I never felt your lips on mine again. That's why you should get out of bed in the morning." He said quietly before pressing his lips gently onto yours.


	12. Steve Randle

You had been gone for almost a month now. You hadn't exactly run away, but you had left without warning. You wanted to experience a world without all the pressure of Socs and Greasers. You wanted to be free to do your own thing. However, after almost a month, you decided you liked your world of Socs and Greasers, and that you wanted to come home. And besides, you missed your boyfriend.

It was almost 5 when you pulled up to the Curtis house. You smiled at the sight of it. You loved that house. You looked around and smiled even wider at the sight of Two-Bit's car. Two-Bit. Your best friend since grade school. Glory, how you'd missed him. You parked your car and strutted right into the Curtis home as if you'd never left, dropping onto the couch, laying across Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Miss me, boys?" You asked with your signature wild grin. There was a stunned silence before someone spoke up.

"Well, look who it is. Our little lost princess is found." Dally said cooly, and though you had never been the closest of friends, and at times you had almost murdered each other, he grinned in spite of himself. And suddenly, you were piled on. Pony and Johnny pulled you up and into the tightest, warmest hug of your life.

"Glory, Y/n, we thought we'd lost you for good!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Honestly, we thought you were dead and buried somewhere." Pony said jokingly, though you knew he probably wasn't joking. You had a rep for getting into trouble. Not harmless trouble like Two, but dangerous, violent trouble, like Dally.

It was almost like you and Dallas were cut from the same cloth. You were both cruel and ruthless and cunning, and had a knack for getting into some deep shit. But you weren't just like Dally. You had another side. One that was funny and friendly and loving.

"Alright kids, outta my way." Two-Bit said, shoving Pony and Johnny aside as he pulled you into a tight hug, swinging you around. You laughed loudly and buried your face in his shoulder. He promptly set you down and gave you a noogie.

"Aw, cmon, Two, not my hair!" You complained. He laughed and shoved you back onto the couch.

"Aw, Y/n, you should see Steve. He's a total wreck. He ain't slept hardly a wink in weeks." Johnny said. Your heart raced at the thought of seeing Steve again, but you kept your cool.

"Where is Shirtless Wonder anyway? And ol' Pepsi-Cola?" You asked. Then, as if on cue, Sodapop bounded in, Steve at his heels. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of you. Though you couldn't get a good look at Steve before Soda whooped and tackled you into a hug, you could tell he wasn't lookin' too hot. You laughed and wrestled with Soda for a bit, then stood up. Steve was still standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"What's the matter, Stevie boy, didn't ya miss me?" You asked, placing your hands on you hips. His face suddenly broke into a grin.

"Like hell." He said before wrapping you up tight in his arms. You laughed and hugged him. He held you like that for a while, as though you might disappear again if he let go. Eventually, he pulled back enough to look into your eyes before kissing you roughly. You were in front of the boys, you knew. He didn't give a shit, though. He never did. And with almost a month without him? Well, let's just say you weren't complaining.


	13. PREFERENCE: When you have nightmares

Ponyboy: It didn't really happen often. You usually had quite peaceful and happy, if not strange, dreams. And when you did have a nightmare, it was always something stupid. Nevertheless, it would wake you up, which would wake Ponyboy up.

"Y/n?" He'd ask you groggily.

"Hm?" You'd reply.

"What's wrong, baby?" He'd ask, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Just a bad dream." You'd assure him, shaking your head. He'd lay back down and pull you into his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" He'd ask quietly.

After that you'd tell him what it was about, or answer, "I forgot."

Two-Bit: Typically you'd have nightmares at least 3 times a week. And they were usually about the same thing; you were being chased by some horrible creature and suddenly, you were trapped.

Though at first Two-Bit didn't think much of it, he eventually started to get worried, and forced you to see a doctor. The doctor had told you it was probably stress eating away at you, and that the best way to get rid of them was to work less and try to goof around more. Two-Bit seemed happy enough with this answer, and immediately set to work on getting you to relax.

After a while, the dreams stopped. You (and Two) could finally sleep through the night. However, every once in a while, the dreams would come back. When they did, Two would pull you into his arms and start cracking jokes, stopping occasionally to plant kisses on your neck or the top of your head and ask if you were alright.

Steve: Steve usually stayed up late, so he knew you were having a nightmare before you did. He knew the signs. Your fists would clench, you'd move around, your eyebrows would furrow, and eventually you'd let out a cry. However, he usually didn't let it get that far.

At the first sight of a clenched fist, he'd sit up and lay your head in his lap, gently stroking your hair.

"Don't worry doll, I gotcha." He'd say quietly. Slowly, your fists would unclench. He'd move you back over and lay back down, then pull you close and kiss your head.

Dally: Dally wasn't big on affection, at least not usually. But there was always something about that quiet cry in the middle of the night that woke him with a feeling of panic and worry.

Though he'd never really show it, he cared an awful lot about you, and you knew it. Especially when he'd wake you from your nightmares and pull you onto his lap as you began to cry. He'd hold you tight and rock you gently as he rubbed your back, trying to soothe you, all the while grumbling about how tired he was. You knew he didn't mind though. And even though the nightmares were awful, you had to admit, the cuddles and affection you got afterward were more than worth it.

Sodapop: Usually you'd wake up first, sitting bolt upright in bed and crying. Due to some deep shit you'd gotten caught up in in the past, your nightmares were vivid and almost always ended up with someone getting killed. One particular night, the someone who got killed was Soda, and you woke up half-choking on your tears.

The loud cries had woken him, and he immediately sat up and pulled you into his arms, kissing your head.

"Shh, darlin'. You're alright. I gotcha. I'm right here." He'd whispered over and over again. After a while, he finally pleaded, "Princess, you're gonna make yourself sick with all this cryin'. Please stop." You could tell he was close to tears himself, so you cut back the sobs into strangled hiccups as you clutched at his shirt and buried your face in his chest. He sighed and kissed your head as he rubbed your back.

"I'm sorry S-Soda." You sniffled.

"No, darlin', don't be sorry. It ain't your fault. I just don't like to see you so upset. I love ya, darlin'. I love ya an awful lot." He whispered, lifting your chin and kissing you softly.

Darry: You didn't have nightmares when you were with Darry. Plain and simple. You knew that once you laid down in his arms, nothing could hurt you. He was Superman. He practically breathed to protect you. Whether it was the heat of day or the dead of night, you knew he'd be watching out for you.

Johnny: He knew what it was like. He knew how it felt to wake up in the middle of the night, scared for your life. Which meant he also knew how to help. When you had nightmares, he'd light a candle and hold you close, playing with your hair and talking to you softly. You loved him for this. And in the morning, you'd be sure to let him know just how much.


End file.
